What They're Thankful For
by TheSicklyRoseVamp1229
Summary: To combind VK's 5th and Thanksgiving, here is a drabble of what each character of the three main love triangles are thankful for. warning is there are dirty jokes and light yaoi. Yes, I have added another chapter, it's a mild Yaoi!
1. IchijoShikiRima

**Rima**** :**

Rima- "I'm thankful for my two best friends, Shiki and Ichijo. Even if things get a little weird, now that they're dating."

Shiki- "What are you talking about?"

Rima- "Remember yesterday? When Ichijo was sucking on a piece of Pocky?"

Shiki- *blushes* "……"

**Shiki** **:**

Shiki- "That reminds me; I'm thanking for the new chocolate cherry Pocky (that the lovely TheSicklyRoseVamp1229 made for me). Ichijo and I have had some good times with that."

Ichijo- "Shiki! That's private!"

Rima- Well I was going to ask for a piece but that was too much information."

**Ichijo**** :**

Ichijo- "I'm thankful that everyone's happy. Now that Kaname and Zero are together, I can focus on other things…. like my adorable little Shiki!"

Shiki- "Don't call me little; you're just tall!"

Rima- "I'm surprised you didn't try to make a crude joke out of that comment."

Ichijo- "Alright! Readers, I'll assure you that there is nothing 'small' about Shiki!"


	2. KanameZeroYuki

**Zero**** :**

Zero- "I'm thankful for Kaname, even if he doesn't know how to keep his pants on."

Kaname- "You keep saying that but you know you love it." *grips Zero through his jeans*

Zero- "Kaname, stop! We are not going to do it in front of these poor readers… even if they'd enjoy it!"

**Kaname**** :**

Kaname-"I'm thankful for a lover like Zero, who still gets embarrassed when I try something new at night."

Zero- "You idiot! If you keep this up you can forget about sex for a week!"

Kaname- "Zero, we both know you can't keep that threat."

**Yuki**** :**

Yuki- "I'm thankful for two hot 'brothers' who can make any fangirl drown in their own drool!"

Kaname- "Yuki!"

Zero- "I thought someone was watching us last night!"


	3. AidoKainRuka

**Aido**** :**

Aido- "I'm thankful for our esteemed leader, Kaname. For he is fearless in the face of danger, calm in stressful times…"

Kain- "You're such a kiss-up."

Ruka- "Yeah, besides I'm more grateful for him than you are!"

Kain- "Wait! What?! What about me?"

**Ruka**** :**

Ruka- "I'm thankful for the set of cousins who love and adore me (Aido and Kain)."

Kain- *blushes*

Aido- "Who said we 'adore' you? We may love you but I only 'adore' Kaname!"

Kain- *still blushing* "Speak for yourself, stupid!"

Ruka- "Thank-you Kain!" *gives Kain a kiss* "And I'll deal with you later, Aido!" *slaps Aido*

**Kain****:**

Kain- "I'm thankful for the wonder pill; Advil. I mean when you deal with people like these two you need a little relief!"

Aido +Ruka- "WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!"

Kain- "Don't worry. I still love you guys."


	4. Pumpkin Pie

**Hey! Happy Thanksgiving and/or day after Thanksgiving! Thanks for all the support, so here is a (short) pumpkin flavored Yaoi for you!**

Did you have pumpkin pie last night? So did Kaname and Zero, but I doubt they ate it the same way you did. Here's how they enjoyed their holiday:

"Kaname, stop molesting me while I'm trying to bake!"

The pureblood smirked at his blushing lover, "Oh Zero relax. Besides I rather eat you for dessert instead of pumpkin pie." Kaname loved watching Zero baking with only his apron covering his boxers. Untying the apron, the hunter's taunt chest became fully exposed. He knew he was winning as Zero's blush grew soon far that even his silver seemed to have a pinkish tint to it. Wrapping his arms around the hunter's torso, Kaname was rewarded by a slight jump and a sigh. Oh yeah, he won.

"Yuki's going to kill you when she finds out she not getting any pie tonight." the hunter said as he gave in to the pureblood's desires. Looking down at the batter Kaname got an idea, a wonderfully awful idea. He dipped his fingers into it and before Zero could protest, there was pumpkin smeared across one of his nipples.

"Well, Zero it looks like you need to get cleaned up." The brunette was the essence of seductive as he gently licked off Zero's nipple. The flesh trembled under his touch, but that only encouraged him to go farther. Kaname licked and sucked the skin, sliding lower and lower until he drew Zero's aching arousal into his mouth. He pumped the flesh rapidly; forcing the hunter to climax sooner than he had expected.

Zero tried to regain control, "Come on, Kaname. I doubt that tastes like pumpkin."

But the pureblood ignored him and picked up a can of whipped cream. He smiled slyly, "I wonder what we could use this for?"

_**Ok, sorry I said this was a shorter Yaoi scene! Let your imaginations run wild and imagine where that cream is going to end up! ^///^**_

_**Oh no, I've unleashed the fangirls! ;D**_

**_Sorry, the Grinch contest is over. We have three winners! Thanks guys! Watch for their special fics that will be coming by end of the weekend!_**


End file.
